


"Magnus."

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Past Tense, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP sitting on the edge of their bed, and person A leaning in to kiss person B. Person A sneezes, scaring person B and resulting in B falling off of the bed." Now imagine something along those lines happening to Magnus & Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Magnus."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: "Imagine your OTP sitting on the edge of their bed, and person A leaning in to kiss person B. Person A sneezes, scaring person B and resulting in B falling off of the bed."  
> Link to prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/143089424649/imagine-your-otp-sitting-on-the-edge-of-their-bed  
> I was writing this and I got a bit...side-tracked.

Magnus sat on the silken sheets on his bed. He was on the edge- literally. Alec was sitting in the center of his bed, hands trembling as he undid the buttons on his shirt. It was an agonizingly slow process and it took all his restraint not to jump up and ravish him right then and there.

However, he didn't want to scare Alec off so he was still. Magnus watched as he undid the last button and then looked away quickly, not because he didn't like what he saw (he loved it) but because he didn't want Alec to be any more embarrassed.

“Magnus.” At the sound of his name, he looked up. Alec was biting his lip, a sight that he _loved_ to see, and had that determined look on his face that Magnus always loved.

“Alexander?”

“I'm ready.”

“You're sure?”

“Yes...I'm sure.” Alec's voice wavered but the look on his face told Magnus all he needed to know; he was set on this.

“Okay.” Magnus whispered, and then scrambled across the bed quickly. It wasn't dignified of him but he didn't care, he had to get to Alec. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Alec inhaled deeply. “I'm nervous. I haven't done this before.”

“I know.” Magnus said softly. “It's alright.”

He leaned in, closing the distance between them and then-

Alec pushed him away gently. “Wait!” His breathing was in little gasps.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing, I just...just was nervous.”

Magnus smiled, leaned in again, and then did the most outrageous thing he had done in centuries; he sneezed. Really loudly.

Much too loudly because Alec flinched. His shadowhunter instincts kicked in, and then they were both lying on the floor, with Alec pinning Magnus down.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Alec said, blushing a deep crimson. “Sorry, force of habit.”

“Oh, there's no need to apologize.” Magnus grinned. “I very much like it here.”

Alec quickly scrambled off of Magnus. “I'm really sorry.”

“It's okay, Alec. Don't worry about it.”

“No, but it was the first time-”

“It's fine.” Magnus said, kissing him.

Alec finally shut up, and leaned into the kiss. It felt right kissing him. It felt right being here with Magnus, in this apartment, on this rug. He didn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
